Comet
by TryDefyingGravity
Summary: I think I'll try defying gravity. They'll never bring me down. Ohyez, Gravi is joining the ranks of drabble writers. This should be fun!
1. 028 Picture

**Yes. I am attempting it, again. But this time, it's just drabbles. Not Gelphie. Canon pairings only, probably a lot of angst. And I've deleted **_**For Good**_**, so that I don't have two sets of drabbles out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For all of them xD I'm not that girl.**

**028. Picture**

I never got to look at my mother as I grew, to see if I was anything like her. I don't know if I look like her, if I have her hair, her eyes. Her smile. I'd love to have more memories of my mother.

The only one I have of her is sitting by the fire, leaning my head onto her knee and she brushed my hair. She told me I was beautiful.

I have only one picture of my mother, with me on that exact day. She looks so happy to be there, one hand resting on her pregnant stomach and the other around my shoulders.

It's an image in my memories, but I know she was happy to have me, no matter what my father says. Happiness was a blessing.

It lasts only in my memories now.


	2. 032 Courage

**Yes, so Gravi was feeling inspired.**

**032. Courage**

She found out what the four visitors had asked for fairly quickly. Rumours spread like wildfire back to what was now her castle. The girl, Dorothy has asked to go home.

Elphaba couldn't go home now. Her home was lost to her forever.

The scarecrow had asked for a brain. He thought that a brain was important to continue, but all the brains she had had not helped her in any way.

A heart was what the Tin Man had asked for. _Who needs a heart?_ She thought. _My 'heart' has caused everyone I love pain. _He didn't want a heart.

Courage. The Lion had made the only sensible choice in the group. If she could face the Wizard now, that would be her choice.

_Yes._

She sighed.

_I just need a little courage. _


	3. 010 Ribbon

**:O Six reviews already?! That's just for two drabbles. Reviews are my anti-drug :O Keep them coming! **

**010. Ribbon**

She wrapped the green ribbon around her arm, watching it push her skin together. _What should I wear today?_ She mused; _I could wear my new dress, the green one. It will be as if Elphie is there with us._

The ribbon was pulled tighter, cutting into her flesh. Green against pink.

For a moment she could see that day once more. A green hand gripped hers.

_She passed the mirror to her new found friend._

"_Look. You're beautiful."_

_Elphaba stared at herself, taking in everything she saw before slamming the mirror down on the bed. She stood abruptly, looking lost. "I… I have to go."_

_She ran from the room, the pink flower bobbing with each step._

"_You're welcome…"_

Glinda picked that very same mirror up from behind her and unwound the ribbon from her arm. She held it up beside her cheek. Elphaba was needed now. Friends were supposed to celebrate engagements together.

_Yes._

_Pink goes good with green. _


	4. 087 Falling

**:O I'm still having an amazing response to these, you oh-so-awesome people.**

**.: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE :.**

**087. Falling**

She flew through the black sky, stars twinkling like diamonds in the night air. She had escaped it all – finally she was flying free. Glinda had chosen her own path and she too would fly in her own way.

Yet the blonde's wings would be restricted by the bonds placed upon her by the Wizard. She would choose to stay, she would become a public figure, but still she would be stopped by the man who gave it all to her.

Elphaba wished she was still with Glinda. Had she made the right choice after all? The Witch did not wish to become a fugitive, not really. She would much prefer to stay at Shiz with her friends.

Only one of the pair could fly and only one could fall.

So, if she was the one flying, why did it feel like she was falling?


	5. 040 Capture

**As it's Friday, Gravi is giving you two drabbles :)**

**040. Capture**

Boq walked by the lake in Shiz gardens, pushing Nessa in her chair ahead of him, whispering in her ear occasionally and making her giggle. They stopped by the great Quox tree and he leant amongst the blossoms. When he stood up again to take Nessarose further on, a white blossom was caught in his hair.

With a smile Nessa reached up and took it from his head.

"White," she said, dreamily. "The colour of purity and hope. A symbol of everlasting, of eternity. Perhaps what we are destined for."

And he kissed her. He kissed her, he kissed her, he kissed her.

Oh, how she wished she could capture that moment for eternity.


	6. 002 Tears

**I couldn't write anything yesterday, because I didn't have my prompt list :( **

**002. Tears**

They always burn.

A glimmering droplet falls, catching the light. It looks more beautiful than something caused by pain should.

Another drops to the dark lake she is walking beside. She watches the ripples form and they remind her of her past friendships.

The fake friends. Those who loved her because she was rich. The "popular" ones. Those who stayed with her to raise their own status.

Boq, Nessarose, Fiyero, Crope, Tibbett – her inner circle of friends.

Then it was… is Elphaba., her closest friend. But Elphaba is gone.

Tears fall thick and fast and Glinda remembers what Elphaba once told her.

Tears burn.


	7. 036 Friend

**Faba inspired me x3**

**036. Friend**

Elphaba had never embraced friendship as a child. Named as a devil by her father and almost as a slave to her sister, she felt she could not worsen her life by being spurned by prospective friends. She kept well away from other people as much as she could, befriending only Animals.

And it was on one such day that she found a small injured spider in the corner of her bedroom. Instead of screaming as her sister would, she picked it up and carefully bound its injured leg with thread, in attempt to splint it.

Although the spider was not a Spider and could not talk, it stared at her, and they shared their thoughts.

"Yes," she whispered. "I am alone, just like you."

_You are my only friend, little one. _


	8. 032 Pray

**25. Reviews. For 7 drabbles. You guys are so awesome, thank you so much!**

**031. Pray**

It was funny how Nessarose had always been the religious one. She found solace in her religion; in the way that the Unnamed God had blessed her by putting her on this earth. She was His representative and was there to help sinners repent, with or without her arms.

Nessarose would spend time praying for guidance and it helped her. With it she was able to survive the loss of her mother, school friends and her old life.

-

She had never believed in the Unnamed God. Although her father had been devout almost to the extreme she did not agree with his ideas. It was funny how, now she was alone, without her friends or the love of her husband, Glinda the Good prayed every day for the strength to live.


	9. 059 Wheels

**I've been neglecting my other stories so I was looking over a couple of them xD**

**059. Wheels**

She had always thought that authority was meant to be a man. She knew that authority was meant to be able to walk.

She struggled to do anything without being told to go to her sister. Green skinned and difficult, she would _refuse _to go to her sister in a crisis. She loved her sister, she truly did but she was often preoccupied with herself.

She was always so different.

She had thought for most of her life that authority was in a male who could walk.

Why was she bound to serve a young girl in a wheelchair?


	10. 068 Future

**This is for Mel, who departed from the BAS last night. Miss you Mel!**

**068. Future**

She couldn't look behind her now. She had made her decision and although she had left them behind, she knew that this was what she needed to do. For all her life she'd been living to serve the needs of others. Now she _had _to make her own way, for her sake.

_What will the future hold, _she mused. _How long will it be before I feel the urge to return? _She knew that she would be welcome should she wish to return to Shiz, but that wasn't the way for her now. Glinda understood why she needed freedom, why she needed to get away from it all.

In her heart she knew that they were there for her, no matter what she chose to do, no matter what her future held.


	11. 053 Lurlinemas

**I thought I would give you a Christmas present. When I sat down to write this, it all came pouring out, so it is longer than it would normally be!**

**053. Lurlinemas**

"Imagine this:

"You are a young child. Lurlinemas is upon you and all you can think about is the presents you are bound to receive.

"Now imagine it is Lurlinemas Day and your father bestows several gifts upon your beloved little sister. Obviously he is saving _your _present 'till the end.

"You wait and wait. Finally there is just one present left and your father hands it to you. It is small, but it is something.

'You didn't think I'd forget you, did you Elphaba?'

"You tear the paper eagerly. You see a small doll in the midst of the paper. Looking closer, you realise it is the doll you thought you had lost in the previous move. You have been wondering where it was. Now it is clear your father took it. He smiles and you push tears from your eyes and thank him.

'Happy Lurlinemas Elphaba.'"

Galinda gasped. "Surely your father couldn't have done that."

Elphaba smiled bitterly. "But he did. Every year he did."

Galinda patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically and then pulled a carefully wrapped gift from her bag. She handed it over to Elphaba, who opened it, confused.

It was a book. _The Wizard of Oz: Power and Politics._ She had wanted this ever since she first saw it in the Shizkin Bookshop.

Elphaba felt tears come to her eyes. "Thank you, Galinda. It is the best gift I have ever gotten."

Galinda hugged her. "Happy Lurlinemas, Elphaba. May the rest bring you happy memories."

-

Elphaba stared at the book; the one thing she had kept from her time at Shiz.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Galinda."

_Wherever you are. _


	12. 001 Normal

**001. Normal **

_What is normality?_ She pondered. _Most girls my age would be married to one they love dearly and would probably have her first child. _

Most women her age were indeed engaged in that activity, possibly preparing for the birth of a second child. Many were suffering under the "Rise of the Witch" as fear prevented them from continuing their lives as they usually would. It was ridiculous.

The Witch would not harm the people of Oz intentionally unless she was attacked, and even then it would be in self defence.

But the Ozians were also suffering from oppression during the reign of the Wizard. There were laws restricting what they could eat, where they could go and what they could do. Oz was failing his people and that was that.

_If that is normality, _mused the Witch, _I want no part in it._

_Who wants to be normal?_


	13. 048 Childhood

Ugh, I hate school. I hate taking my GCSEs. I hate coursework. It's stopped me from doing so much writing ;;

**048. Childhood**

When she was in her early teens, she was given more freedom. She could go to be later, she could talk to friends for longer. Provided her homework _was _done, they didn't mind when it was done. But responsibility came with freedom and Galinda found herself with more burdens to bear.

One night, she wandered downstairs to get herself a drink and found her mother crying at the kitchen table, overworked, stressed and exhausted. Galinda poured her mother a drink instead and held her close whilst she wept. Her mother had no time to herself. Work was distressing; she had too much to do.

"It just all went downhill."

It was then that Galinda realised adulthood brought its own problems and her responsibilities would increase as she grew older. It seemed her carefree childhood was over.


	14. 013 Books

Two today XD 

**013. Books**

"Elphie, why do you like to read?" Galinda was sitting on her bed staring as Elphaba turned the pages of her current book.

"Because I enjoy it, Galinda."

"But _why_? It can't be that exciting, looking at words on a page."

"There's more to reading than words on a page, Miss Galinda." Elphaba put her book carefully to one side. "There's a story to be told, a moral to learn. New character's to laugh or cry with. Characters who are wicked and you hate them because you are meant to. Then you learn the other side of the story and you realise that appearances are deceiving. When I read, Galinda, I lose myself in the tale and can pretend for a few hours that I am not who I am."

Galinda looked confused and made to speak. Elphaba cut her off, flipping her book to the right page and taking a small bite of the apple she held in her other hand.

"_That _is why I like to read."


	15. 083 Simple

**Yay. Update time :D**

**083. Simple**

Surrounded by the gifts and riches that the "Witch's" downfall had brought her, Glinda was in her element. At the University, she had resented the dull uniforms and the boring lifestyle many of the Shiz students followed.

Elphaba had brought some excitement into her life. Elphie had said it herself; she didn't cause commotions, she was one. Wherever she went, trouble followed.

But when the girls were alone in their room, they had time to relax, to talk, to become friends, and this was where they would talk of the future, long before they knew the truth about the Wizard or his politics.

Surrounded by the riches that the "Witch's" downfall had brought, Glinda longed for the simplicity of those days at Shiz.


	16. 020 Music

**Here's another one xD**

**020. Music**

Music was always an important part of her, but since the death of her mother she had always felt that something was missing. The lyrics from her song, so to speak. She vowed that at some point she would complete the rhythm that ran through her.

She didn't find that missing part in her father, or her sister. She couldn't find it in the Wizard. It was too hard to find it in her school friends.

But when she found Fiyero, their bodies joined together for the first time. She was complete.

They were music.


	17. 097 Truth

097

**097. Truth**

As a rule, he survived on lies. He lied to his people, he was no Wizard. He lied to Morrible, about anything and everything. He lied to Elphaba about why he needed her. He had woven a tangled web of deceit, hiding the truth at the very centre. He'd always felt that one day the lies and the deceit would catch him up.

When he found that the Witch he had killed was his own daughter, he remembered _why _he lied to everyone.

The truth hurts.


	18. 007 Wedding

007

**007. Wedding**

Galinda wanted a fairy tale wedding. White horses, a huge dress with a long train, a carriage and of course, a handsome prince.

She sat down with Fiyero to plan it. He didn't mind what she did; her father was paying after all. He didn't care how she arrived or what she wore. He only wanted her to be happy, and that was what he told her.

To his surprise, Glinda didn't smile at him or giggle. She took his hand gently.

"It won't be a proper wedding if Elphie isn't there. You have to find her, Fiyero. I can't be happy unless she's there."

In that moment, Fiyero realised that they both shared the same goal: to have Elphaba playing a major part in their wedding.


	19. 074 Here

074

**074. Here**

Fear. Anger. Confusion. Elphaba had left her alone now. She had to return to Shiz and carry on.

She had arrived at Shiz in secret, even Morrible didn't know. She didn't feel ready to tell anyone what had happened. The bell rang, calling them to dinner. Glinda made her way down to the hall, filled with apprehension.

As usual, she was late into the room. She got her meal and quietly made her way to the table where her old friends were sat. When they saw her, she was bombarded with questions.

"What's it like?"

"How _are _you?"

"Did you have fun?" Girls ready to hang off her every word. Now she just wished that they would let her eat in peace.

_Oh Elphie, I wish you were here. _


	20. 018 Alone

018

**018. Alone**

Glinda had become Glinda the Good, the ruler of Oz. At least, she had for a short time. She had led the country away from poverty and ruin. The Ozians loved her. She was Glinda the Good; in their eyes she could do no wrong.  
But no one knew how much it cost her to live on without Elphaba. Sometimes she thought that she, _she,_ was the wicked one for not clearing Elphie's name, for not declaring the Witch of the West innocent.

"_Goodness knows, the Wicked die alone."_

Glinda was loved by everyone.

She died alone.


	21. 062 Vanity

**062. Vanity**

Elphaba had never cared for her looks or for what people said about her, for her 'image'. She didn't want to force people to think certain things about her. Let them think what they want, she didn't care.

Galinda, on the other hand, needed to look perfect at all times, at all costs. Perfection, she decided, was a virtue. Patience could wait.

Elphaba was the one who started the rumours about the Witch. Would she melt if water touched her? Did she indeed have an extra eye? She snorted.

_Perhaps,_ she mused, _it is a kind of vanity after all. _


	22. 024 Emeralds

**This was inspired by Mel's drabbles. If you aren't reading them, I would seriously recommend them, they're excellent! **

**024. Emeralds**

The Emerald City was the place to be in Oz. Filled with things to do and people to see, it was the ultimate city for a student to be in. Better than that it was green, which meant that people didn't look too closely at the witch, as they merely considered her to be a Wizard fanatic.

Elphaba was a regular in this part of the city. Hovering with the other girls who haunted the streets at night, she waited patiently for someone to catch her eye. Someone did, and he made his way to her with a menacing grin.

She lowered her eyes, forcing herself to be submissive as he grabbed her arm. Leaning close to her, he took in every inch of her body.

"Let's see if you're emerald all over, my pretty."


	23. 095 Sister

**095. Sister**

Perhaps the two were more similar than they thought. When they were seen together, one could always see the similarities between them, though one was green and the other was not. She lived and breathed her boyfriend, and thought of little else, except with Elphaba.

The green girl was clever, and in a way, so was she. She knew more than she let on. They both became witches, searching for new ways to make the difference they wanted to achieve. Both died alone and in sorrow, away from those they loved and who loved them.

Perhaps Glinda and Elphaba were destined to be sisters.


	24. 043 Foreign

**043. Foreign**

"Who's that?" "Why is she…?" "What happened to her?" "Isn't she one of the Thropp girls?"

Nessarose wheeled herself quickly down the corridor, ignoring the muttering amongst the other pupils. Sometimes she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. _I have a name, you know. I am not just the sister of the green girl._

She arrived in the classroom to see Boq gazing at Galinda with a puppy-like adoration in his eyes. Why couldn't he stare at _her _like that? There was Elphaba, reading on her own as usual. She manoeuvred herself through the room; everywhere she decided to go was swiftly emptied. She knew it was just so she could get around safely, but it felt as if they were parting so as not to go near her.

In some ways, Nessarose was as much an outcast as her sister.


	25. 033 Heart

**033. Heart**

She stared as Fiyero offered his hand to her best friend, and they ran away together. His hand in the small of the green woman's back, as it used to be in hers. Morrible entered but she ignored her, focussing only on the pain within her. She caught the last few words of the Wizard and Morrible's conversation, and anger coursed through her. _How dare Elphaba do that to me!_

"Her sister." Her mouth moved of its own accord.

"_What?"_

"Use her sister."

Her heart turned cold.


	26. 085 Vanish

**This goes with the previous drabble Heart.**

**085. Vanish**

As she explained to the Wizard and Morrible what she meant, she felt awful Yes, Elphaba had run away with her fiancée but she found it hard to believe that Elphaba had been… with Fiyero behind her back.

"I have a slight headache." She excused herself, and she ran from the room with her eyes full of tears. She thought she saw in the corner of her eye a green hand clasped in a pale one, a green woman running with a pale man.

Glinda felt herself vanish with the image.


	27. 009 Contact

**009. Contact**

_Glinda,_

_I hope you are well. I write to inform you that I live on, in safety with Fiyero. I didn't want you grieving for me, I am not dead. You can never see me again. _

_You made me who I am, Glinda, and I will never forget that. Because of you, I had the strength to fight. Now you must have that strength to live on without me, and I without you._

_You will always remain most dear to my heart. _

She read through what she had written, and carefully, slowly, she crumpled the paper and watched it burn.


End file.
